


PDA

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry!Cheryl, Cheryl Saves the Day, Cute, F/F, Reggie is a homophobic jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: Choni is just trying to enjoy their lunch. Sadly, Reggie just HAD to come and open his mouth.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than I’d planned to make it but I still think it’s nice and fulfils the prompt so hopefully it's enjoyed. Also please keep sending prompts because this is so fun and I’ve already done 2 and I’m working on a third

Lunch hour at Riverdale High was never very eventful. Everyone had their designated spots which were known school-wide and rarely disturbed by outsiders. The jocks primarily hung out in the gym or hallways simply to bother the other students. The more nerdy group stayed in the library where they couldn’t be bothered under the watchful eye of the librarian, and the core of the school, or at least the only ones that every group always heard about, sat in their favorite little spot besides Pop’s which just so happened to be the common area of the school’s student lounge. 

Betty and Jughead had appeared later than the others and had barely managed to squeeze into the couch beside Archie and Veronica who now sat practically on top of one another - not to say that they weren’t usually like that. And on the opposing couch sat a recent, but newly welcomed couple of both Cheryl and Toni who favored some distance from the almost polyamorous grouping of youngsters across from them.

“So you’re telling me that Cheryl Blossom, the girl who will hardly do a cartwheel at fear of breaking a nail, rode of the back of a two-wheeled death machine?” Veronica, whose legs were not so subtly being caressed by Archie’s hand, spoke to Toni with a tone of disbelief as Toni merely stared back with a smug smile of accomplishment.

“That she did. And to think all it took was a little…” Toni began to lead off into her next few words before she felt and abrupt squeeze on her hand which had been holding onto Cheryl’s since they’d gotten far too close on a couch where they both could have afforded to stretch out a bit.

“A request. All it took was a little request because all my dear Cha Cha had to do was ask.” Cheryl rushed out her words with an attempt at normalcy but when the entire Sad Breakfast Club stared back at her with knowing looks, Cheryl merely ducked her head ever so slightly into Toni’s neck. This action caused Cheryl to turn more into Toni’s body and Toni smiled at the contact.

Veronica was the only one to notice that interaction and smiled seeing the girl who’d been so broken only months ago be so comfortable around her own personal serpent gal.

“Wow. I knew about Kevin, but this girl on girl action is so much better than that tilted piece of hair gel.” A voice that everyone knew immediately filled the student lounge and upon hearing it, Toni tensed up as she instantly understood who the remarks were aimed at.

“Gosh Reggie, don’t you have someone else you could go annoy?” This time it was Betty who spoke. The annoyance in her voice was evident, but the look Jughead gave her was enough to reel her in from her anger. Veronica chose to say nothing, but the look she was giving Reggie could force an undercover agent to crack under the pressure. 

“What? They’re allowed to put on a little show in the student lounge yet I’m not allowed to say that some of us appreciate the entertainment?” Reggie smirked as he rested against the frame he had been standing underneath since he’d entered the room.

“You know what Reg--” Toni began but with an unexpected squeeze pressuring her hand, her words stopped and she turned to look at the girl who had remained silent next to her the entire time.

Toni watched as Cheryl moved herself up and off the couch and approached Reggie with red heels echoing her way towards the slightly-less-smug brute who’d noticed the way that the room had fallen silent at Cheryl approach.

Cheryl reached Reggie only to stop a few feet in front of him before crossing her arms and giving him a signature glare that could only come from the icy Blossom herself.

“Why don’t you and your half-baked frontal lobe go find another bad decision to make, because while I understand that you’re not nearly as evolved as the rest of us, acting like a neanderthal in front of those who are superior is only going to cause problems for you.” Toni almost laughed at the look that appeared on Reggie’s face after hearing the insult thrown at him.

Unlike himself, Reggie attempted to speak some sort of comeback towards Cheryl but all that came out was air as his mouth awkwardly opened and closed like a fish as opposed to a human being.

“Whatever...bitch.” Reggie snarked as a final attempt at shifting the odds, but seeing his opponent in all her glory, Reggie knew he had no choice but to retreat with his tail between his legs. 

With him gone, Cheryl dropped her stance and returned to Toni’s side. The only difference this time around was that Cheryl was careful to place a possessive arm around Toni’s waist out of view of the rest of those around them unless someone was looking closely. The gesture made Toni smile to herself and look at Cheryl whose face was still pinched with anger. Seeing this as a problem to the happy Cheryl she’d grown so accustomed to, Toni carefully took Cheryl’s chin and turned the red head’s face towards hers and gave Cheryl a prolonged peck on the lips.

While the kiss wasn’t deepended in any way and no moves were made to grow closer to one another, the kiss itself was enough to communicate Toni’s gratitude to her strong worded, and sharp tongued girlfriend. 

When the kiss concluded, Cheryl kept her eyes closed and Toni left her hand on the other girls chin. Only when Cheryl moved her hand to be resting on Toni’s shoulder did Toni remove her hand. Toni watched as Cheryl moved her arm to wrap around the front of Toni’s waist, effectively side hugging her and further claiming the girl she’d grown to love as the world returned to its sense of order.


End file.
